The integration of contemporary smoking self-management methods, Stage of Change theory, and computer technology allows us to move towards our long-term goal of providing a dynamically interactive and richly individualized smoking cessation program in any setting. The health benefits associated with smoking cessation, as well as the limited use of clinic-delivered smoking cessation, are well documented. Existing self-help programs have, however, consistently under performed clinician-delivered programs. Our specific aim in this project is to conduct a preliminary comparison of Control Your Smoking (CYS), a computer-delivered smoking self-management program, with the American Lung Association's Freedom From Smoking self- help manual. Fifty-two employees of a regional hospital system serve as subjects; half of the sample will have access to CYS through computers placed at their worksite and a loaned computer for home use. Each smoker's personalized self-management program is tailored to his or her needs, including adapting program flow and content to ongoing shifts assessed Stage of Change, as well as a variety of other tailoring parameters (e.g., gradual versus rapid cessation). We will derive estimates of the cost per abstinent smoker, a preliminary step in establishing the marketability and, therefore, commercial viability of this smoking cessation approach. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This outlines the proposed commercial applications for Control Your Smoking, and sister products that are eventually developed using the same behavior change and computer technologies. We believe Internet-delivered self-help and disease management programs will be sold to both institutional customers (insurance companies, healthcare delivery systems, self-insured companies) and retail markets (direct to consumer). These systems will facilitate health behavior change, improved health status, and also have the potential to serve as health risk and health behavior information systems. We expect to market our products as both.